Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures of Dinosaur
Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures of Dinosaur is an upcoming Ed, Edd n Eddy/Disney crossover to be created by Stuingtion. Plot An Iguanodon mother is forced to abandon her nest during a Carnotaurus attack. The one surviving egg journeys to several predicaments before ending up on an island populated by lemurs. The Iguanodon hatches and is adopted by Plio, who names it Aladar. Years later, Aladar and the lemurs takes part in a mating season where Zini goes without a mate. Moments later, after the mating season ends, a meteor strikes and destroys the island, leaving Aladar, his grandfather Yar, siblings Zini and Suri, and Plio as the only survivors when they alone escape to the mainland. The family mourns for the loss of their loved ones, before moving on. After escaping a pack of Velociraptors, they meet a multi-species herd of dinosaurs led by Kron and his lieutenant Bruton, who are on a journey to reach the "Nesting Grounds", a valley said to be untouched by the devastation of the meteor. Aladar and the lemurs befriend a trio of elderly dinosaurs: Baylene the Brachiosaurus, Eema the Styracosaurus and Url, Eema's dog-like pet Ankylosaurus. Together, they migrate with the herd for miles, eventually reaching a lake they have relied upon in past trips. Though the lake has seemingly dried up by the meteorite, Aladar and Baylene discover the water being buried under a layer of dirt, saving the herd from dehydration. Impressed by Aladar's compassionate ways, Neera, Kron's sister, begins to fall in love with him. Later that day, a pair of Carnotaurus picks up the herd's trail and begins stalking them for food, unknown to the others. Bruton returns injured from a scouting mission and tells Kron that they are being followed, sending the entire herd into a panicked flurry. Kron evacuates the herd, leaving Aladar's family and Bruton behind. The stragglers spend the night in a nearby cave, but they are found and attacked by the Carnotaurus. Bruton sacrifices himself to cause a cave-in that kills him and one of the Carnotaurus, and while the rest of the group pushes on deeper into the cave, one Carnotaurus survives and resumes its' search for the herd. Aladar loses hope when they reach a dead end, but the others convince him to keep going, relating how he inspired them to do the same. Together, the group knocks down the dead end and find the Nesting Grounds on the other side. However, Eema sees the other entryway to the valley that is blocked by a large wall of rocks from a landslide. Knowing that the herd will die climbing over it, Aladar follows the herd's trail and is pursued by the "Carnotaurus". When he catches up, and warns them about the approach of the Carnotaurus and the landslide's hazard, he suggests a safer way to the valley. Kron angrily challenges and attempts to kill him, but Neera stops him. The herd accepts Aladar as its' leader, but they are cornered when the Carnotaurus arrives. Aladar rallies the herd to stand together and scare off the predator, who then goes after Kron. Neera and Aladar double back and battle the Carnotaurus when it overwhelms and fatally wounds Kron. After Aladar knocks the Carnotaurus off a cliff to its death, Kron dies from his injuries. Aladar and Neera lead the herd back to the Nesting Grounds, where the lemurs have found more of their own kind. The new generation of dinosaurs hatches sometime later, among them, Aladar and Neera's children. Trivia *''Home on the Range'' and Dinosaur were both made by Disney. Category:Stuingtion Category:Disney crossovers Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Prehistoric Adventure films Category:Time Travel Films Category:Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-venture series